1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic shut off apparatuses for electronic devices, and particularly to an apparatus having an automatic power-off function for an electronic device at a designated power-off time.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices use various types of power sources. In normal operation, users may activate power sources to commence use of the electronic devices, but may forget to shut off the power sources after they are done, which wastes electricity.